Aslan's Thoughts
by GirlxWithxThexWorldxOfxChances
Summary: Aslan's thoughts during Home. Susan Caspian Suspian
1. Aslan's Thoughts

**AN: Hi so this is the follow up piece to Home. I also want to thak those who reviewed Home . you guys help me want to rwrite this story and other. This story wouldn't have happen with out you. I own nothing sadly . Ben Barnes is still to old for me **

'I never planned for them to fall in love with each other it just happened.' Aslan thought as he walked to a meeting with Caspian and the 7 lords. Sure he felt bad for telling Peter and Susan that they could never come back but it was what had to happen, right? Aslan soon reached the meeting room. As he entered Lord Bern stopped talking. Everyone looked at the great lion "Sorry I was late, continue." With a nod Lord Bern resumed "My King it is law you can't change it" he said trying not to upset the new king. Before Caspian could say any thing Aslan cut him off surprising everyone "I think that is a wonderful idea" Aslan thought 'this could make it so Queen Susan could come back if I'm right then there is no way she'll say no'.

"Exactly …Wait what, you must be kidding right" Caspian said hoping Aslan was joking.

"No I think we --the other lords and I—should each pick a woman we think would be right for you. You would make your final choice from those we selected." This way Aslan could make sure Caspian married someone he loved. Knowing the lrds would not car about that. Some of the lords looked at Caspian understandingly, others nodded, and some did nothing. When no one said any thing Aslan continued "I will go first seeing as my choice is very far away." With that Aslan left leaving behind 7 very happy lords and one upset king. Aslan went to the magical trees at the very edge the Narnian forest. The trees opened forming the portal. 'Here I go' Aslan thought with a deep breath. With that Aslan stepped into the portal to the Pevensie's home.

Suddenly Aslan wasn't in Narnia anymore as he looked around him he saw boys and girls running, chasing each other. 'What is this? Are they at war?' Aslan looked about trying to understand what was happening.. Suddenly he heard a women scream. People were screaming and running around scared. Still, Aslan could see no signs of an army or enemies. Then Aslan saw a dark hair boy run over to him. "Aslan," the boy called. Aslan realized , with relief, that was none other then King Edmund The Just.

"What are you doing here" he said in a whisper, looking around nervously for it wasn't everyday a lion was in a park. "I need to talk to Queen Susan." Aslan replied looking at all the people running around. He knew that the Kings and Queens of old were not treated like the Kings and Queens they were but the other people didn't even glance at Edmund. It was as if he didn't exist. "Ok come on Aslan I'll take you to her but we have to hurry someone will call the police or animal control or something" with that Edmund took off in a run hoping to beat anyone that was called and get Aslan to Susan. As the ran to the Pevensie's home Aslan could hear Edmund mubling "Oh, him? He's an old family pet, officer...really quite harmles" Finally they reached the Pevensie's home.

'It isn't like any of the castles they had in Narnia it is so small' Aslan thought wondering how the Kings and Queen could live in such a tiny place after they had lived in huge castles for most of their lives. As they burst thought the door Queen Lucy came running in. "Aslan!" Lucy shouted ,in surprise, running to the great lion. Soon High King Peter came in " Hey, now...what's all this racket? Aslan is that you. What are you doing here is everything alright in Narnia" Peter asked worried.

"Everything will be if someone could please go get Queen Susan I wish to speak with her." Lucy nodded and ran to get Susan. Soon both girls were back "Aslan what are you doing here" Peter asked again. "Well now that Susan is here I can explain" Aslan said. Susan only nodded sitting next to Peter. Aslan continued "Well it seems I made a mistake. I never thought that what you, Susan, and Caspian had would turn into anything become more than great allies. But I have realized that there was something there." Aslan said nervously He wasn't sure why he was nervous. Maybe because if he didn't sell this right two people would be extremely sad because of him. No one said anything so he continued "I have seen how Caspian has been since you left. He misses you, all of you. But mostly, it is you, Susan, he wishes were there. I would like to take you back to Narnia so you and Caspian could both be happy again." As he finished speech, he looked at Susan waiting for an answer. 'What if Susan doesn't feel the same way as Caspian' Aslan thought suddenly worried he mistook the situation

"Aslan I want to come but I can't leave my family. I need them, I can't go if they don't" Susan said sadly. Susan looked at her siblings knowing she could not leave them. Aslan realized he wouldn't get her to come unless all of them came. Aslan consider that this is a good thing, it shows her love of her family and her sense of honor.

"Well then you all better get ready to go" Aslan said with a smile.

"Wait we all get to go back to Narnia and live there for ever right?" Peter asked trying not to get his hopes up in case that wasn't the case. "Only if you want High King Peter" Aslan Replied. "We're going to live in Narnia forever and never have to leave. Thank you so much Aslan" Lucy rambled on while engulfing Aslan in a hug.

"So Queen Susan what do you say?" Aslan asked the eldest daughter of eve. "We're going back to Narnia then" the gentle queen said with a smile. "Well then we better hurry." With that Aslan let out a loud roar. Suddenly they were back in Narnia. They all looked about confused because there was no portal suddenly they were in Narnia.

"Sorry I was late. It took a bit long to explain then I thought" Aslan said as he parted the crowd and hopped on stage. At a loud roar from the great lion Queen Lucy came walking down the path Aslan had made through the crowd. "Caspian!" Lucy ran towards Caspian in a very un-queenly manner. Caspian chuckled and hugged her back. As Lucy let go Edmund started down the path. He reached Caspian and pulled him into a manly hug. Then came Peter who walked down the path in a very High King way. Peter did the same as Edmund.(maybe since the manly hug doesn't seem very "High King" Caspian should be surprised by it?) Caspian looked very confused but Aslan just smiled knowing what was about to happen. A gasp went through the crowd. There coming through the crowd was Susan in all her glory. She had a blood red dress on that made her stand out even more. She soon reached Caspian with a small smile. Caspian swept into his arms kissed her with all his heart.

Aslan looked over at the other Pevensie , Lucy was beaming with happiness. Edmund looked as if he was about to throw up from his sister's public display of affection. Peter look as if he would like to pull Susan and Caspian apart but still he looked happy Aslan smiled happy his plan had worked. 'Let's hope they can all rule together' Aslan thought but decided to save that for another day and not ruin the couple happiness.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Review Please. **


	2. An

So I finally finished the 3rd part of this called Peter's Thoughts so that should be up by late tonight. Make sure you check it out . And that's to all the reviews please review the other story


End file.
